She Paints Me Blue
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: One favor. Under one condition. Don't fall in love with me. AU
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: so this idea kind of spun off a fic that i wrote for south of nowhere once. and i always liked this concept so i'm trying it for brit and santana. so i ran with ****this idea I just kinda had so if you don't like it, I probably won't continue writing it. So leave me some feedback or whatever, so I know whether or not to continue. As always, enjoy!**

"How do people read? This newspaper is boring as all hell." Brittany huffed out and felt frustrated as she shoved the newspaper in her lap.

Santana smirked before speaking, "Honey..." there was a long pause because she was stifling in her laughter, "honey, the paper is upside down."

Brittany looked around at the paper for a second before innocently replying, "oh..." she flipped the paper over for a split second, "still boring."

Santana smiled wide and let out a small laugh. She looked at the bruiting blonde and couldn't help but smile at her best friend. A best friend who wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but she had the biggest heart out of anyone she knew.

"You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Brittany jumped up out of her seat and jumped onto the stool next to Santana.

Santana pulled her reading glasses down to her nose and looked at the pleading blonde, "Brit, how am I supposed to read 100 pages of law jargon with you jumping on the chair next to me?"

The girl smiled wide, "Come on pouty! Everyone's got to eat. You got to take a break sometime..how 'bout now?" Brittany smiled with anticipation that she just won the girl over. Because damnit she was hungry and it would be weird not to have a meal with her best friend.

Santana placed her pen on her papers and removed her black reading glasses, "Fine. But only because I'm hungry and not because you convinced me or anything." she crossed her arms and leaned back against her chair.

"Yay! Yay!" Brittany clapped with joy and added, "Don't be such a bitch I totally convinced you." She smiled full of energy.

There was a minute-more like a few seconds where Santana contemplated holding back her eye roll, but then that just wouldn't be who she was. She simply couldn't resist. After giving her much needed eye roll she sighed and spoke, "fine you win. Where we going? Papa Terry's? Don't say that one place you love I can never remember the name to because it's horrible and I refuse."

Brittany pondered as she walked towards her bedroom, "it's called Choo Choo Johnny's and I like how the train brings me food!"

Santana shook her head and cringed, "so many annoying kids everywhere and last time the train had turbulence and my coffee spilled all over my breakfast." That was the first and last visit for Miss Santana Lopez.

Brittany grinned as she reminisced the moment in her bedroom as she was changing into jeans and a tee shirt. She could practically feel Santana cringing at the memory, even though they were in separate rooms. From her bedroom she shouted, "Fine! Let's just go to O'Charley's downstairs?"

Santana still sat on the same chair trying to get a few quick pages in as Brittany dressed. She heard the girl speak and instinctively turned around in her chair, catching a glimpse of the girl walking out of her bedroom as her t-shirt was being pulled down. The brunette couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the blonde's perfectly toned abdomen.

"So? Whaddya say?" Brittany adjusted her shirt and gave a little dance as she stood there awaiting an answer. She was always known to be a lively playful spirit. It was hard for her to sit still for a millisecond. That's why she loved dancing so much. It expressed her to no end. She could constantly be moving to the music without a care in the world, and that made her completely happy.

"Only if you buy me a shot with lunch," Santana smiled and gave the other girl a playful wink.

"If that's all it takes, deal." The blonde cheered and ran around the house gathering all her belongings.

Santana sat perched on her stool reading away once again. Everything she needed to leave was sitting on the counter next to her. She smiled as she heard Brittany running through the apartment talking—well more like shouting an imaginary checklist out in the air as if someone was helping her mark off the items.

"Phone?"

Long pause.

"Check!"

"Keys?"

Short pause.

"Hmm, where are you keys?"

"Check! Keys. Now where could my money be…"

There was a long pause followed by an "Ow fuck!"

Santana's head shot up, "Are you o-"

"Money. Check! I'm fine I'm fine!" Brittany added the last part for good measure because she was certain the brunette would be worrying out there.

The blue eyed girl came waltzing out of the hallway and towards the front door to their apartment. Santana threw her pages of reading down on the counter and started giggling, "What the fuck happened in there?" She held her stomach as she could barely walk she was laughing so hard.

"What do you mea- oh." Brittany looked at the mirror in the foyer and wiped the blood from her brow. She winced a little at the noticeable pain. It always made her ponder how you can get injured but not feel a thing until you see your wound. Ah, the mysteries of the human brain.

Santana slowed down her laughter and kicked into her protective gear, "Let me take a look at it," she said as she walked to where Brittany was standing. She grabbed the first aid kit out of the top drawer by the front door and wiped away at her wound. "It looks like you got yourself good there." Santana couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh.

The innocent blonde winced at the alcohol wipes grazing her open wound, "Oucccchhhh, no wonder you're a lawyer and not a doctor. You don't have a gentle touch." She playfully bantered.

Santana couldn't help but press a little harder at the wound and watched Brittany glare at her through the corner of her eyes. "You know for a fact I have talented fingers." Santana seductively winked and let out a playful smirk.

Brittany's pout soon turned into a smile, "You're such a perv." She shook her head as she smiled the entire time. She did know for a fact Santana had talented hands, because she was a lady pleaser. As her best friend, of course she knew. Plus, living in close proximity to the lady pleaser made it easy to hear all the sounds coming from the brunette's bedroom walls. Brittany started to get agitated thinking about all the girls she's seen her best friend with and she wasn't sure why. She tried to shake it off. "Is it all done and clean? I want fooooood." The girl whined out. She was injured, hungry, and losing patience.

"Hold on you big baby!" Santana said sternly as she held the younger girl's face still as she finished bandaging up the wound. "There. Good as new," Santana said as she brushed her hands together with confidence in her first aid skills.

Brittany sighed with relief, "Fucking finally, let's go get our grub on!" She was trying to get back to her perky self and push away of the images of hot women entering and leaving Santana's bedroom. She shook her head and started to walk out the door and to the bar they lived above.

As they sat down at their usual table the bartender walked over with drinks. That was the beauty of being a regular at the bar, phenomenal service. They would get drinks handed to them before they even opened a menu, but not like they would have to because they knew the thing from front to back.

"Remember we got to make this quick—"

"Because you have a lot of reading to do, yeah, yeah whatever." Brittany placed a hand in front of Santana acting like she didn't care. "Let's just see where lunch takes us." Brittany was more of a free spirit than Santana was. She just kind of went with the flow and wherever it decided to take her. Just like the way she danced. She moved with the music and the way she was feeling that day affected the way she would dance. It was art. Watching Brittany S Pierce dance was raw art at its finest.

Santana's mouth opened wide and she smacked her best friend's hand away, "Seriously, I can't get all drunk again! It was hell reading all those legislation papers in the morning last time you convinced me to _just _go to lunch."

"Ah-ha! See I told you I convinced you." The usual best friend banter always occurred between them. It was what made them inseparable. Brittany smiled and reveled at the fact that her best friend slipped up and admitted that.

There was a mild pout coming from the brown eyed girl but it was hard for her to keep her pout with a smile creeping through, "Fine. I surrender this time. You win." Normally, Santana would put up a fight to surrender a battle. But not with her best friend. She was different. The proud girl didn't mind being humble around the one person she loved in this world.

Santana thought it would be different this time walking into the bar. But there is just something about spending time with your best friend that makes you never want to leave. She had a few drinks, stuffed herself with food, but she wasn't quite ready to leave Brittany sitting alone at the bar. Santana had an inner turmoil that read clear on her face.

The blue eyed girl could read her like a book. She smiled at the way Santana sat on the bar stool in serious distress. Brittany was about to tell the girl to just go back upstairs to their place and don't worry about her sitting alone. But before she could get out her sentence, Santana was already ordering another drink.

"You sure?" Brittany said after her order was already placed.

Santana flashed her wide smile at her, "Yes, one more drink with my best friend then I am off to boring lawyer work." The bartender came back with their drinks and the two friends held up their drinks and gave each other cheers. They took a gulp of their drink together just like they did after every clink of their glasses. It was bad luck not to, duh.

Santana was staring at her cell phone giving it a cheeky smile. For some reason a pang of jealousy shot through Brittany's spine. "What's got you smiling over there, San?" Brittany said as she tried to peek over the brunette's shoulder.

The older girl turned her cell phone screen to try and hide what was currently on display that was making her smile. She didn't want Brittany to find out for a reason.

"I haven't seen you smile that goofy at your phone since," the blonde paused for a moment, "Is it—"

Santana cut her off and it was her turn to place a hand in front of Brittany, "Don't even say her name. It's nothing; it was a funny text is all."

"Can I see?" The younger girl innocently asked.

Santana shook her head and put her phone in the pocket and chugged the rest of her drink. "Well, looks like I got to go back. Drink finished." She grinned like she had just won the battle this round and hopped off the stool. She started walking towards the door when Brittany shouted to her, "This isn't over!"

Santana shimmied out the door and back into her apartment. She wiped the nonexistent sweat off her forehead and sighed out in relief, "phew that was close." She was super close to pulling off a surprise birthday party for Brittany, and she wasn't about to fuck up the surprise. Santana chastised herself for letting her smile slip when her friend texted her exactly this "lesbian phone tree works! I got you one song from the biebs. You owe me big ;) hope she's worth it."

She smiled again and held her cell phone close to her heart. Santana couldn't believe that her friend came through and that the lesbian phone tree just wasn't a myth. Even though, Santana was not a fan of this boy's music it didn't matter. It was her best friend's birthday and she was going to give her what she wanted. Brittany would be so ecstatic that she would probably faint or give Santana a big smooch on the lips. _Humph_ that thought lingered in Santana's head for longer than she would have liked it to. She shook it off and walked towards the counter where her papers sat unread.

It was hard for Santana to want to concentrate after hearing such great news. The surprise party was riding on who the lesbian phone tree would manage to come up with. And she couldn't believe the tree managed to spit out Brittany's favorite guilty pleasure. Sometimes Brittany had a hard time admitting to people she actually enjoyed dancing and lip singing to his music. Santana let out a smirk and thought about how everyone at the party will soon see her guilty pleasure come to the surface. What song should she make the little boy sing to her best friend? Santana slumped in her chair at the thought. Oh, the choices!

The brunette girl shook all thoughts out of her head, except for the law thoughts. She had to concentrate on this reading. It had to get finished, no ifs ands or buts about it. Santana sighed as she lifted up her stack of papers and walked over to the comfortable couch. _If I speed read, I can comprehend the important parts, and then go back down and get my drink on. Yes, yes? Focus, Lopez. Focus._

And she did just that. This girl can do anything she puts her mind to. Even with a warm buzz coursing through her body she was adamant and determined to finish her required reading. Santana loved her job as a lawyer, but sometimes being the lowest girl on the totem pole took its toll. There was a lot of bitch work involved, since she was a first year lawyer, and she knew that was going to happen. She has to pay her dues to get the good cases. Everything will pay off in time, she would remind herself.

Santana looked at the digital clock in the room. It read 11:30pm. She smiled and shot out the position she was stuck in for the past two hours. Brittany never managed to make it back into their apartment, which means she was probably pretty wasted by now. Santana knew it was time to check up on her friend and get just as shit faced. She deserved it. The good girl role of her Friday was officially over. It was time to go enjoy what was left of the night.

For some reason Santana decided to freshen up her makeup before she made her way downstairs. The bar was set to close in exactly an hour and who knows what the night was going to bring her. She happily bounced down the steps of her apartment complex to the bar in the basement. Brittany had texted her something cryptic as she stopped on the steps to read it, "just follow my lead." Santana shook her head. Brittany's drunk texts rarely made sense. She didn't even bother responding or asking what the hell she meant because she was more than halfway to the bar.

Santana heard the hinges on the door squeak as she pulled open the door. No matter how many times she heard that very noise, it still makes her cringe. It was like nails on a chalkboard. It gave her the shivers. Before the door could slam shut Brittany was running up to her with her arms open.

"Air." Santana grumbled out as she was shell shocked. The blonde was squeezing her tighter than normal, but that could be attributed to the booze.

"You get my text?" Brittany asked, ignoring Santana's plea for air.

Santana nodded her head on Brittany's shoulder and muffled out, "Yes, what's goin-"

Santana was cut off by a warm index finger being placed on her lips. "Shh." Brittany slurred out and shook her head. Brittany opened her eyes and stared into the brown pools that lay before her.

Santana searched in her friend's piercing blue eyes for an answer to what seemed like a riddle. She felt like she was out of some sort of loop. Brittany just smiled wide and didn't break eye contact and leaned in and gave the brunette a delicate kiss on the lips. Santana's eyes were left open for a split second due to the immediate shock, but they soon flew shut once she kissed the younger girl back. Brittany led the brunette back against the wall as she continued to kiss the girl. Santana managed to find movement in her hands and took the other girl's hair into them.

Brittany told her to follow her lead.

She was no follower.

Santana was a girl who liked to lead.

The aggressive brunette was playing along with whatever was happening, and enjoying it more than she should. She managed to flip positions with the blonde and now she was the one pinned up against the wall. This earned the brunette a girly squeal from the blonde. It made Santana's insides tingle. As their tongues dueled each other in the dark corner of the bar, the bartender shouted, "Take your top off blondie!"

The ignorant man shouting broke the kiss apart. Both girls rested their heads against each other as their chests rose and fell as they gasped for air.

Santana was the first to speak through her gasps for air, "So…you want to tell me about it?" The smile that graced her lips as she spoke, couldn't manage to fade even if she tried.

The blue eyed girl managed to stare at the floor and wouldn't look up at the older girl as she felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. Brittany opened her mouth once to say something, but then closed it again. She wasn't sure how to speak anymore and she wasn't sure why or when she lost her ability of language.

"Really? Now you can't speak? But three hours ago when I was trying to get work done… you were all oh please help me from my boredom and drink with me and do this and jump on the couch and-"

Brittany laughed out, "You're such a bitch you know that?"

Santana still wore her smile, "You're not getting out of this. Spill."

Their bodies were no longer touching, because Santana needed the space. She was getting too heated, too fast. Santana gave Brittany her I-am-not-fucking-around face until she spoke.

When Brittany finally managed to find words, they came out a mile a minute, "Wellyouwerentheretosavemeandthebartenderthatalway shitsonmewasgettingalltouchyfeelyanddontgetmadeath imiknowyouhatehimandwelllongstoryshortitoldhimiwas ntintrestedforthemillionthtimeandthenhewasalllikew hynot? …andiwaslikeOHYESshesmybitch."

Santana couldn't help but let out a singular loud laugh. She understood every single word that flew out of the nervous blonde's mouth. She also couldn't hide the smirk that rested on her lips.

"So, that douche fuck thinks the only reason you couldn't be interested in him, is if you're gay?" Santana shook her head before continuing to speak, "What an ass."

Brittany nodded. "So, I grabbed an opportunity and will you be the bestest friend ever and do me a favor?"

Santana stepped back a little and raised a brow, "If it's a sexual favor… I'll be down in more than one way." She added a classic Lopez wink.

The blonde rolled her eyes but the statement lingered in her brain, "Ignoring that and continuing on. Can we just look like a couple every time he's working or until he quits gets fired or moves?" Before her best friend could respond she added, "Pretty puh-lease?"

"All right fine. Under one condition." Santana firmly spoke.

"Name it." The blonde nodded.

"You can't fall in love with me. It'll fuck up our friendship." The brunette wasn't sure why that sentence hurt her as she said it.

Before Brittany could respond, Santana saw the blonde bartender walking towards them in the corner. Abiding by her best friends wishes Santana leaned in and scooped up Brittany's soft thin lips that eagerly kissed back the moment they touched. Their lips softly discovered each other's as Santana tried to resist deepening the kiss. Once she thought the coast was clear she reluctantly pulled away.

Brittany left her eyes closed as she let the wall hold her weight and thought to herself,_ Fuck, what have I got myself into? That one condition is going to be difficult to say the least, Santana Lopez. _


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: i'm going to start regular updates. and if anyone who is reading this would like to lend me a helping hand, i need help. I need someone who can speak spanish and tell me slang words i can't easily google. i would be grateful. DM me on here, i'd prefer a DM on twitter bc i'd get it faster, my is in my bio. thanks for reading and enjoy. and feel free to leave me feedback. **

**a/n: when you see the three ":) :) :)" throughout it's just a break in the story, I couldn't get the asterisks format they kept disappearing. **

It was easy to fall back into old high school habits. Santana and Brittany never had a problem making out then for practice, so really what was the difference now?

_That's why when he asked if Santana was my girlfriend I said yes. I simply knew it would be easy to kiss each other again, because we practiced - a lot. _Santana used to say, "if we don't practice with each other how can we be comfortable kissing a strange boy?"

Brittany smiled at the memory. They made out for hours after she made that point. She could almost feel her kiss burned lips again. The blonde put a finger to her unglossed lips and smiled. She wasn't sure why she was having such strange emotions at the memory. But she did know kissing her last night wasn't exactly like it was back in high school.

Santana walked into the living room and saw Brittany staring at the ceiling as she laid on the couch. Santana raised a brow as she approached, "what's got you blushing at eight in the morning?"

Santana was towering over the blonde as she stood at the edge of the couch with a perched eyebrow. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a flowing white blouse that was not neatly tucked in yet. Which means she hasn't filled up her coffee mug. Brittany noticed these small little routines Santana had.

Brittany held in a smile as she gazed at the tall woman standing above her. Santana almost looked predatory as she stood at the edge of the couch with one hand on her hip. Still not responding to Santana, Brittany leaned her head a bit to the left as she admired how she looked from that angle.

She was always impeccably dressed when she went to the office. Santana was a girl who always was dressed to impressed no matter where she went.

Santana was an impatient woman. "All right Earth to Brit Brit? I don't have time to play the guessing game." She slowly walked away as she started speaking again, "I haven't even filled up my coffee thermos yet." She threw her hands up in the air with distress.

Brittany smirked when Santana said that. _Bingo. Right on the money. _She thought.

It's funny what the little blonde chooses to remember. She was always known as a ditz to everyone else but Santana. That was one of the reasons she loved her best friend so much. She always defended her when people tried to call her a dumb blonde. Santana never saw her as dumb. Spacey, distracted, and in her own world, yes -but never dumb.

Santana stood behind the counter and filled up her stainless steel thermos with hot coffee. She simply couldn't function on days like this without a hot cup of joe. The brunette blankly filled up her thermos and screwed the lid back on. She wasn't sure what was up with her best friend, and she certainly didn't have the time to find out.

"Later chica, you got about five seconds to spill the beans." Santana stood with the door propped open with her coffee in one hand and her bag in the other. She was hoping her pressed-for-time attitude would get Brittany to speak.

Brittany laid on the couch and continued to gaze at the ceiling day dreaming. She really wasn't sure what was wrong with her and she also wasn't sure, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Brittany spoke as she popped her head up over the couch.

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes, "you really are in your own world you know that, hon?" She flashed her megawatt smile and let the door slam behind her as she headed to work.

Brittany slumped back down on the couch and sighed. She was slightly hung over today and her brain was playing tricks on her. Should she make her way down the bar to grab a bloody mary? The only thing stopping her was seeing the stupid bartender that always hits on her. Although, he typically works nights. Even though she put on a tad bit of a show last night, he will inevitably hit on her. Well, maybe if she gets Santana to tell him to back off... The scheming in the pretty blonde's head soon began.

Santana strolled to work walking taller than she even thought possible. She finished her reading, she got a little tipsy the night before, woke up feeling refreshed, and made out with her best friend. She really couldn't help but smile at the thought she saved for last. _Fuck._ But she meant it when she said they cannot fall in love. Love gets complicated, confusing, and it just all around fucks things up. It's better to love a friend than to be in love. It was the mantra that was going to get her through this-whatever "this" was.

It was time she cleared her mind and concentrated on what was important at the moment. Going to work. Getting that promotion. She stood before the building she worked at and looked up at its entirety. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was early enough to sit on the concrete that surrounded the fountain. The girl needed a minute to compose herself before walking into the office. This is where Santana sat and ate during her lunch breaks. Where she was typically surrounded by other business looking men and women eating salads from their lap. It was like a scene from a movie.

Santana checked the messages on her phone. It was the only time she had to do it. Brittany sent her a text already. "Meet me at the bar when you get off."

Santana smirked, "I can't do that at work.." she responded.

Not a minute later Brittany responded, "Oh fuck u, u know what I mean. Finished with work, jerk."

Santana smiled and slipped her phone back in her bag and trotted into work.

"Lookin' good Ms Lopez." The security guard receptionist said to her, like he did every day.

She didn't mind the compliment. Actually, she enjoyed it. It was nice hearing how her office suits came together, making her look professional yet fashionable. It was the exact look she was trying to achieve when she dressed herself in the morning, and hearing how good she looked as soon as she glided into the building was music to her ears.

The desk Santana sat behind was neat and tidy. It had everything in it's particular place and the desk was free of crumbs and coffee ring stains. This fact made her content every time she sat down. It was the perfect environment she wanted to surround herself with. She had no pictures displayed on her desk and her desktop photo was scenery. No sense in getting personal in the office of such a large law firm.

"Boo!"

Santana jumped in her chair as the voice not only scared her but the poking in the ribs was quite startling.

"Every time that gets you, doll." The man snickered out with a flamboyant tone as he hopped on her desk to sit and crossed his legs.

Santana shook her head and continued to ignore him as she powered on her computer.

"So quick before boss man makes his rounds what's the gossip, girl? What slutty things did you do this week?" He looked over the top of the cubicle to see if people were scampering to their work stations yet.

"Kurt, why do you always assume I have a slutty week?" She cocked her head as she turned to quickly glance from the computer to him as she smiled and raised a brow.

He leaned back and laughed as he touched his chest, "Honey, the day you don't, there will be something seriously wrong in this world."

Santana laughed, "What the hell does that even mean!"

"So lunch by the-" Kurt was unexpectedly cut off.

"Hummel! Why do I always find you slacking when you should be working?" The older man grunted out at him.

"Uh sorry sir uh I was-" He was cut off again.

"You're wasting MY time by making excuses when you could be wasting YOUR time by walking to your desk." He crossed his arms and watched the petite man lower his head and walk away.

He walked into Santana's cubicle and towered over her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Lopez, you ready to assist me on the deposition?" His demeanour instantly shifted as he spoke.

She looked up from her computer screen, "Yes, sir. Read over it twice."

"That's my girl," he winked and started walking away, "my office twenty minutes."

Santana immediately picked up the phone on her desk and dialed Kurt's extension. She whispered, "I loved how straight you sounded," Santana cleared her throat and imitated him, "uh-uh sorry sir I was just I was just...you pussy." She let out a hushed laugh.

Kurt smiled on the other end of the phone, "you are such a bitch." And he clicked the phone back into the receiver.

Ah, office work banter with her favorite buddy. She smiled and went back to prepping for the deposition. She was excited while everyone in the office, that was on her level, were jealous. She heard the rumors. They all thought she was sleeping with the boss. _He wishes he was sleeping with me. _But little did they know she would rather be sleeping with his secretary. Hopefully, with all the casually winks at the secretary that would eventually come true; she thought to herself then went back to diligently prepping.

:) :) :)

"Lopez go to lunch and cool down!" Her boss yelled at her as he held Santana by the arm dragging her out of the office where the deposition was held.

She kept walking. She was storming off and no one was stopping her. _**Wait. Think**_. She can't leave the office like this. If her heels were made of rubber and she was walking on concrete, there would have been the sounds of burning rubber when her feet came to a halt. She stopped herself abruptly from storming out to lunch.

She walked back down the hallway to her boss who was about to enter the office again. She started talking from a distance so he would stop, "Sir, look I know it didn't look like-"

"You were prepared but you were. I know sweetie." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and he smiled, "It was a test. I knew you weren't going to be prepared enough for this. That's why I want you to head the next deposition in a month."

Santana stepped back in shock, "But Sir you saw what happened in there. You want me to be the one leading?"

"You got the brains, you just got to control that temper. Every lawyer has anger built up inside. But what makes us great is controlling our emotions in there." He pointed into the room full of lawyers. "Just remember you got what it takes."

Santana felt the blood rush back down from the surface, "I appreciate it Mr. Schuester. I'm ready for the challenge."

His eyes lit up, "That's my girl! Ready to take on a challenge as a first year. Reminds me of myself in my twenties. I fucking love it." His eyes quickly shifted around, "You didn't hear that." He winked, turned, and went back into the room full of lawyers.

He seemed like a good guy and a decent boss, to her at least. He treated a majority of the people in the office like Kurt most days. She understood why everyone ran into their cubicles to hide every morning. Since Santana got an early lunch, she decided to go back to where she she started her work day, the fountain. Kurt wouldn't be on lunch for another hour, so looks like a lunch alone was in store for Santana.

She tried shaking off her bad deposition, but it just didn't sit right with her. It pissed her off when she failed. She took all the necessary steps of preparation, and the opposing team of lawyers somehow got under her skin, made her angry, and she lost her cool. They were a bunch of soulless middle aged men accompanied by one young lawyer who's smirk deserved to be slapped off his face. That drink waiting for her at the bar after work was sounding better by the minute.

Santana stomped into the salad bar that was around the corner from her building. She had no reason to look at the menu plastered on the wall anymore, because she had her order down flat. She ordered a variance of the same salad every day.

"Hey Santana, you're here earlier than usual." The cashier brightly smiled at the brunette standing before her.

Santana sighed a little, knowing why she was here early. "Yeah, had to-" The brunette was trying to think of a good lie without sounding too bitter, "had to take an early lunch because I came in early to work today for a deposition." It wasn't really a lie at all, she just left out the part where she was forced to take a lunch early.

The cashier nodded, "Ah, make sense. So what can I get ya today, sweetie?" She smiled with a finger ready to start punching buttons on her register.

Santana looked up at the menu and smirked to herself. She didn't have to look up there, why is she so off her game? Well, since she was looking at the menu maybe she should go out on a limb and try something new. She looked down from the menu to the cashier and smiled before she spoke, "So what's your favorite thing here?"

"Oh, mine? Uhhh," The cashier was surprised Santana asked her such a question, "The um avocado club sandwich completed with a very berry smoothie." The girl looked at Santana and before Santana could respond the cashier shouted, "ORDER of avo-club-sand extra veg," the cashier winked at Santana after she was done shouting, "I know how much you like vegetables."

Puzzled by what just happened Santana spoke, "So, how did you know I would want your favorite thing on the menu?"

The girl in the green apron smiled, "Well, you never ask. You always order the same salad every day for lunch. I figured you were feeling adventurous. OH MY GOD are you allergic to avocado?" Her nerves rose to the surface. It would have been cute if she wasn't so spastic.

She laughed, "No not at all. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." The cashier waved her hand, refusing to take money.

"What? No, I can't let you buy me lunch seriously how much?" Santana dug into her wallet for cash.

The cashier shook her head and pointed to a dangling sign above her, "It's on the house. Every fifth meal in a row here is free."

"Oh." Santana felt a little awkward. "That's awesome." Santana raised a brow, "Wait, why didn't I ever get this before?"

The girl laughed, "We just started it this week. I mentioned to my boss a lot of business people come here for lunch and it would be a great promotion."

She nodded her head, smiled, and thanked the kind girl. When she stepped over to the side she looked around the place. There weren't anyone else that looked like a business person. Most of the patrons were dressed in khakis, tee shirts, Polo's, and all around looking casual. Santana couldn't help but think that this girl made this special just for her and her alone. No, that can't be possible because that would be weird, she thought. Santana was just going to chalk it up to having an early lunch and no one was out of the office yet.

"ORDER UP!" Santana heard the cook shout and throw a bag up on the counter.

_Thank god, _Santana thought. She grabbed her bag, thanked the cashier again, and headed off to the peaceful fountain.

:) :) :)

She plopped hard onto the wooden bar stool. "Shot. Please. Now." Santana threw money on the counter as she spoke.

The bartender nodded and didn't even ask what type of alcohol she needed. He knew. "So, first one is free because you need it. And second one is all you." He smiled as he grabbed her money and threw the change back on the bar in front of her.

"Ahh," Santana outwardly enjoyed the burn coursing down her throat making its way into her stomach. The warm feeling running through her blood instantly took the edge off her day. She ripped out her tucked white blouse and instantly felt less restricted. Taking her money off the counter she hopped off her stool and spoke, "I so needed that. I'll be back." She had to go change into something that didn't remind her of the day she just had.

Those two shots were necessary before walking up into her apartment. She slowly clicked her heels to the stairs and made her way up to her door. Everything was off today. Everything was unexpected today. Everything was about to be washed away from the day.

Brittany heard the door open and she popped her head from her bedroom. The blonde instantly spoke, "Why is your shirt untucked? Did you get robbed?"

Santana let out a light laugh, "Ha, no but that would have been easier to manage." The girl slumped her way into her room and before the blonde could inquire she continued to speak, "I'll be dressed in fifteen."

"Well that was odd." Brittany said under her breath. She hasn't seen Santana so disheveled since-well let's just say it's been awhile. How would getting mugged be easier to deal with than work? Brittany wondered. She shrugged off the uneasy feeling of uncertainty and went back to applying makeup. Even if Santana was going to be in a shitty mood, she was going to look her best. Maybe she could be the one who lifted her out of her bad spirit, she was always the one who tried.

It felt like hours since Santana said she would be dressed in fifteen minutes. In Brittany's world it was hours, but in reality only twenty minutes had elapsed. So she decided to take things into her own hands and bust into her best friend's room.

She looked around her room and didn't see her. "Did that bitch walk down to the bar without me?" She said aloud as she peered into the room and there was no sign of her best friend. No way her friend would do that to her no matter how upset Santana was. Brittany decided to check the bathroom in Santana's room before jumping to any serious conclusions. She strolled through the room slowly as she looked at herself in Santana's full length mirror. Damn, she was looking good for just a visit to their regular bar. But that was the point. She needed to get hit on. _Focus. _She stopped looking at herself in the mirror and continued to find the whereabouts of her friend.

"Santana? You in there?" She said softly at the bathroom door and with no response she twisted the knob and opened up, "Oh, you-uh-uh didn't say anything so I didn't think you'd be in here." Brittany stammered out as she stood before a topless Santana.

The brunette chuckled with a smirk, "Where the hell else would I be if I wasn't in the living room?" She tilted her head in question, but the blonde's stammering didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Brittany was afraid her cheeks were turning red. She was also afraid she was going to get caught staring the perfection called Santana Lopez. "Uhh I don't know. Stupid me!" She knocked herself in the forehead with her palm, still not looking away from the beauty before her.

Santana finished washing off her face, since she was interrupted mid-face washing. She was still topless. Brittany was still there.

Santana suddenly felt a little exposed as her best friend stood in the door frame. Did she just catch her checking out her rack? Well, who could blame a girl, she thought, they're fucking amazing.

Surprisingly, for being Santana's best friend, Brittany didn't see her naked all too often. You would think that the girl who exuberated sex appeal and self confidence would flaunt her junk, but she was humble. Brittany was revelling in the fact that she was ogling her tits that were begging to be nipped and sucked on by-_stop no no mind no dirty day dreams. _

"You can throw me my shirt you're stepping on anytime now." Santana waved her hand in the air to capture the blonde's blank stare.

She hopped off the shirt rather quickly and tossed it at the brunette, "Sorry, didn't realize I was stepping on your tit shirt." Brittany paused awkwardly for a second, "Tee shirt. Tee shirt."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, you so didn't just say tit shirt." Santana continued to laugh as she proceeded to put on her shirt over her head and repeated, "Tit shirt," and shook her head in disbelief.

Santana adjusted her v-neck shirt and turned towards Brittany again, "So how the girls looking in this?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Blondie was sure her face was a deep color of pink at this point. "Awesome. Let's go. I'm ready. You ready?" She said nervously. And thought about the fact how Santana Lopez is flying bra less tonight.

"Whoa, slow down Brit. We got all the time in the world. Just got to throw on some make up and I am ready." She said as she started leaning over the sink and applying mascara.

Brittany retreated to her room to wait for the older girl. She was mad at herself for letting her inner thoughts escape her lips, "how could I say tit shirt?" She spoke to herself in her room as she plopped back first onto her bed. Embarrassed by the fact, she threw her pillow on her face and made a frustrated grunting noise.

"Uh, whatcha doin' Brit?" Santana stood in the younger girl's door frame.

She made one last grunt under her pillow and spoke to herself before discarding it, "twice in five minutes, I'm on a roll."

"Hmm? I couldn't hear with you muffling your own face." The brunette stood there smiling.

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing, you ready to get your drink on?" Because after that second embarrassment Brittany was ready to drink for days.

"Fuck yes, thought you'd never ask B." Santana spun around and hopped to the door.

Brittany followed behind the girl. Even though she had some embarrassing moments, she couldn't help but smile that she was hanging out with this smart chick, who she was so lucky to call her friend.

"It's ladies night at the bar, yes!" Santana shouted and clapped as she saw the sign posted on the door, "I totally forgot."

Brittany half-smiled feeling slightly jealous, "It's been happening once a month since I can remember, isn't it getting dull?" There were always a bunch of lesbians hitting on Santana every ladies night, she wasn't sure how she was going to watch tonight. What was she thinking? Maybe she came up with a bad plan.

The brunette smiled as she opened the noisy door, "Nah, it's just what I needed."

Brittany couldn't help but think, _I wish I was the one you needed tonight. _But she was going to put on her game face and not deviate from her plan. She needed to feel the lips she's been thinking about all day. Dreaming about all day. Brittany wasn't sure why she felt the need, but it was deep inside of her. Maybe it was always there and it was recently brought to the surface, but the need to touch lips with the brunette was strong.

"Told ya I'd be back," Santana said to the bartender as she gave him a playful wink.

"Two shots? Or should I-"

"Make it four." The bartender and Santana said in unison. They both let out a light chuckle and Santana shouted with a pointed finger, "Jinx!" Santana's mood was starting to lighten. Maybe those two shots she had earlier were fully coursing through her veins.

Brittany sat next to the girl and watched. She took a glance around the room looking for anyone she knew Santana would find attractive. Why should she care? She shouldn't, right? Brittany was jostled out of her thoughts by a fierce elbow from the older girl, "Hey chica drink up."

Santana pushed the two shot glasses towards her friend as she placed two in front of herself. She raised one glass, clinked them with Brittany, and the next shot followed suit. "Yes, that is some good liquid. Thanks Brit, I needed this."

"You know that's what I'm here for. You wanna talk about the day you had?" Brittany said as she flagged down the bartender to bring them a drink they could sip on.

"Not at all. I just want to drink until I can't remember and then find me some hot ass and well take her back to our place and forget about my day some more." She winked at her best friend as she sipped on her drink and started scanning the room. Brittany was thinking that maybe she could be the hot ass she was referring to.

Brittany prayed and hoped the stupid idiot fish mouth looking bartender showed up tonight to hit on her. She was starting to get super jealous. She knew Santana wouldn't back down on a promise and have to go along with their arrangement.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company while sharing a drink together. Santana saw a girl at the end of the bar. _Holy shit it was salad girl. _Santana casually smiled at her as they made eye contact. What the hell there was no going back now, Santana flagged over the bartender, "Hey you see that girl over there it looks a tad awkward, when she orders her next drink it's on me."

The blonde watched and spoke up, "Do you know her or something?"

"Eh, more like she's my salad girl at my lunch place." Santana casually answered as she sipped her drink and waited for girl at the edge of the bar to finish her drink and order another one so she could walk over there.

"Oh." Brittany wasn't sure what to say. "Hey, I'm going to run to the bathroom, wanna come?" It was a girl thing, she had to offer.

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm nursing a drink." She watched Brittany hop off her stool while continuing to drink and steal glances at salad girl. She was cute, awkward, but cute. It would be easy with her, she wouldn't have to lay any ground work.

As the girl at the end of the bar took her last sips she spoke with the bartender as she started hopping off her stool, "Hey watch Brit's drink for me? I've got to go attend to that." She nodded over towards the girl.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." Santana said in a sultry voice as she took a seat without asking next to the girl.

Shyly she responded, "It's my first time here, I was passing this place after I left my friend's apartment down the street, saw a flyer for ladies night, and decided to get a few drinks in."

"And bonus you get to hang out with me." Santana smiled at her.

The girl looked down at her drink and spoke, "Hey the guy said this was from you, thank you."

Santana flagged the bartender over again and silently mouthed to him, "Two shots," then she turned and spoke to the girl, "Don't mention it. The least I can do for getting a free meal from you today."

The girl chuckled, "It was a promotion, not me."

Santana did her half sexy smile, "I'd like to think it was you." She grabbed the shots from the bartender as he placed them down, "So cheers-uhh don't take any offense but I just realized I don't know your name." The shots remained frozen in the air as Santana waited for a response.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. Cheers."

They clinked shot glasses and salad girl started choking a bit after.

Brittany watched all of this from her seat in the bar. _Stupid bitch, can't even handle her liquor. _She was tempted to break up the flirting she was painfully forced to watch.

Santana saw Brittany alone and knew she had to make her way back to her friend. Bros before hoes, right? She told salad girl she had to go check on her friend and she would be right back.

"Hey, so what ya think?" Santana raised a brow, she knew her best friend would understand what she was asking without having to say it.

Brittany shrugged, "She has a big nose." Maybe taking Santana out on ladies night wasn't the most brilliant plan.

"That's why you are my best friend. Always honest." Santana took a sip of her drink in between talking, "But I can deal with a big nose." She smirked, took another sip and continued, "Well, I'll be drunk enough to deal."

They both laughed a little. Brittany's was just a tad bit forced, but neither girl noticed.

Santana slapped her thighs as she started her sentence, "All right I'm going to waste some money in the juke box. Any requests?"

"Uh uh I hate being put on the spot. My mind has forgotten every song ever right now." Brittany pouted and stared into space really trying to think of a song.

Sweetly smiling, "You're silly. Hey Johnny my man what song you wanna hear, how much longer are you on? Please tell me it's all night."

Johnny the bartender who they grew to love leaned over the counter, "Sorry to disappoint girls. I'm off in thirty minutes. Play me some old school Justin Timberlake."

Brittany's ears peaked when she heard him say he only had thirty minutes left. She didn't hear any thing else he said. "So wait, who's replacing you?" Brittany asked as Santana strolled to the juke box.

"Uh one sec hon," the bartender didn't hear the question because he was already walking away and being flagged down my some patrons. He walked away and Brittany again was left alone to wonder what was going to become of this night.

She turned in her bar stool and watched Santana. She was about to get up and walk over to her until she saw big nose girl beat her to the punch. Sighing she took a sip of her drink that she currently wished was stronger by the minute. Brittany decided to spin back around, because for some reason watching her flirt was unbearable. She was getting back into her old high school jealousy habits and she was starting to loathe herself for it.

"Hey pretty lady, you here all alone?" A tall male asked as he hovered over the seat next to her.

"I'm actually," she was about to say with that girl over there until she looked at Santana and say stupid big nose girl put her hand on her best friend's back, "I am actually alone at the moment." _Whatever. _She thought. May as well talk to a stranger and entertain -er well- distract herself.

"So your drink is low, may I?" He held out his wallet suggesting he wanted to pay for her next drink.

What is the harm in accepting a free drink? "Oh yes, rum and coke is my drink tonight."

"My pleasure. My name is Noah, friends call me Puck." He said as he talked to the distracted girl.

As he was speaking to her she decided to casually peak at Santana and when she did she saw that salad girl, as Santana called her, inched closer and pushed a piece of hair out of Santana's face. "Fuck." She let her inner turmoil slip.

"It's Puck, but we can do that too." He confidently smiled at her as he placed the drink in front of her, "Cheers Blondie." He didn't care to know her name, he was on the prowl for one thing tonight.

All off a sudden the blonde's face cheered up instantly as she saw the asshole bartender walk behind the bar. Johnny said things to him about the patrons, they said their good nights, and the night just got way more interesting for Brittany.

"Hey cutie, you are looking so fucking hot tonight," The blonde bartender said as he poured drinks for the other guests in front of her. He always chose the spot in front of Brittany to mix his drink orders.

She shook her head at him. He creeped her the fuck out. "That's not appropriate man." Brittany almost forgot about the guy who was sitting next to her as he spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde bartender said with confidence. He hasn't seen him in there before, he felt like had the right to question.

"None of your business, why do you care?" Brittany was a nice person, but for some reason she couldn't be nice to this guy.

"I don't really. But I do have to ask why is your girlfriend flirting with that hot chick by the juke box?" He raised a brow in question and walked away.

Puck coughed out awkwardly, "Oh, you're-you're-"

"Yeah so what? You can't talk to me unless I'm willing to suck your-"

Santana butted in and finished Brittany's sentence as she placed a possessive hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Dick? Is this pendejo bothering you?" She used her intimidating stance to show him he wasn't welcomed.

"No, no just leaving." He held up his hands like he was waving a white flag of surrender.

"Where's Johnny? Or any bartender for that matter? And you're welcome." She smiled. She was itching for a drink. She left the girl standing at the juke box picking out songs.

"How much money are you wasting on that thing tonight, any how?"

"Um, I thought I put a twenty dollar bill in...when it was really a fifty." She giggled. "So bartender?"

Brittany was about to tell her that Johnny left, but the stupid girl at the juke box was calling Santana's name. "Hold that thought, Brit." And the brunette was off like that.

_Where __**IS **__the bartender. _Brittany thought as she was left alone. Seemed to be a common theme for the night.

Santana was laughing and picking stupid songs with the girl, who she was finding less boring the more drinks she had in her. As she was reaching over Rachel's shoulder to pick a song, she was startled by a man's voice. "Hey, so you into kinky shit or something? How do I get in a threesome with you and your blonde girlfriend?"

Santana stared at the bartender wide eyed. She looked at Brittany sitting alone with her back turned. The alcohol made her pause for longer than she would have liked, and the bartender took advantage of this fact.

"She is your girlfriend, right? The sexy, sweet smiling, toned blonde." He said describing Brittany as he licked his lips.

Enraged about how the guy was speaking of her best friend like she was his, Santana slapped him across the face. A promise is always a promise when it comes to Santana Lopez. "Sam, you fucking know she's my girlfriend. Back. The. Fuck. Off. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Confused at what was unfolding before her, Rachel spoke.

Sam the bartender laughed, "This is priceless. She wasn't apart of some kinky plan?"

Santana turned towards the girl, "Yes the blonde over there." And she just left both of the people standing there. Left Rachel wondering what was going on between them. She was certain that Santana was flirting with her, and it just wasn't her being friendly. The bartender was left smiling and watching the brunette sway towards the bar.

Santana mentally cursed herself as she strode up to Brittany and spun her on the stool so she was facing her. Brittany's legs were parted and Santana just walked on in like it was home. She gently held Brittany's face with her hands, and she spoke, "The bartender shouldn't bother you again, sweetie." She smiled and took Brittany's waiting lips into her own. Brittany couldn't help but smile as she was kissing Santana.

The lips she was thinking about all day. Desire shook through the blonde's body with need. She had to deepen the kiss when she had the chance. Brittany's limbs decided to finally work in her favor and she skated them up Santana's sides. For some reason, Santana shivered at the contact and it egged her on some more. She wasn't a girl who did things by halves. If she was going to put on a show, it was going to be a damn good one. Santana swiped her tongue across Brittany's lips gaining access to her counterpart's tongue. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Soft lips pressed against each other. The world seemed to melt around them. Santana pressed her body closer to Brittany's and her legs seemed to open wide allowing Santana to get as close as she dared. Which made Brittany smirk because she could definitely feel how much of a bra Santana wasn't wearing. Brittany's right hand seemed to find her way under the backside of Santana's shirt, creating circles in the small of her back.

It was time to break for air. It was getting intense even for those two. They slowly parted their kiss burned lips. Both of their eyes remained closed and they seemed to meet each other's gaze at the same exact moment.

"Yeah, I-" Brittany stopped herself. She swore she almost slipped an 'I love you.'

She panted a bit, pretending she needed air before she spoke, "I don't think he'll give me much problems after that." She smirked as they didn't break eye contact. Brittany squeezed Santana's ass for good measure.

The brunette let out an out-of-character girlish squeal. Brittany knew she would never hear a cuter sound, ever.

Santana licked her lips slowly, already missing the warmth of the blonde's on hers. She raised a brow, threw some money down on the counter, and stepped out of Brittany's legs.

Before Brittany could pout about the lack of contact, Santana spoke, "So what do you say we go upstairs," Santana paused as she looked at the blonde up and down seductively, "and reminisce like we did in high school."

Brittany absently nodded as Santana grabbed a hold of her hand and led the way.


End file.
